


I Haven't Slept In A Week

by Dystopian_Daydream



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I should do my schoolwork, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Single Parents, haha thats funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopian_Daydream/pseuds/Dystopian_Daydream
Summary: Thomas Jefferson has been listening to his neighbor's, Alexander, son cry and scream for the last five hours. So being the caring person he is, Thomas goes over next door to check on the poor child. When a tired Alexander opens the door and hands off the responsibility of being a parent over to Thomas, or for half on hour so Alexander can shower. A sleeping Philip and a falling asleep Alex make Thomas guilty about sneaking back to his own house. So why would Thomas refuse the chance to get to stay with the guy that he has been lowkey crushing on for the past three years?





	I Haven't Slept In A Week

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is not beta'd (sorry). This is also my first fic in a while, so hang on while I get back in the swing of fanfics. I wrote this during math class, so I apologize for the grammar errors. Thanks and enjoy!

Five hours. That is how long Thomas Jefferson has been awake listening to his neighbor, Alexander’s, son scream. Not including the three nights previous to tonight.

 

"You would think for someone so cute, that he could put a baby to bed." Thomas mutters to himself. He tries to put headphones in to block the noise out, but alas, the crying can't help but penetrate the music Thomas has on his playlist. _ "This is ridiculous,  _ Thomas thought,  _ No child can cry for this long."   _ He grabs his phone to send a text to his best friend James.

 

**To Jemmy:** My neighbor's son has been screeching for over 4 hours. What. The. Fuck.

 

**To Macaroni-Man:** Go the fuck to sleep

 

**To Jemmy:** Why do think I am still awake?

 

**To Macaroni-Man:** I will murder you if you text me again

 

After checking his Twitter for the umpteenth time, Thomas finally gets up to go see if he can help Alexander. After all, he did have six younger siblings that he used to help take care of. But now standing at the door of political enemy (and secret crush for like only three years), he begins to wonder what his decisions might do to him. _ ‘How do you know he even wants help? What if his ex wife is there? What if he ridicules you? No,’  _ Thomas reasons,’ _ Something could be wrong over there.’  _

 

In his frustration, Thomas lets his head fall against the surface in front of him. Only when he hears hurried footsteps does he snap back up to look at the front door,  _ Alex's front door _ . Moments later it opens to a frantic looking short man with greasy hair, baggy eyes, dirty clothes, and a wailing baby on his hip.

 

"What the hell do you want? If you can't tell, I'm trying to get Philip to sleep." Alex practically growls.

 

"Uh huh, and what do you call the last five hours of," Thomas gestures to the child, "That?"

 

"Are you here to make fun of me or something? Cause if not, you can leave. I don't have the time or energy to deal with shit right now. Philip is teething and my phone is broken because I hurled it at the wall on Wednesday, so-"

 

"I had six younger brothers and sisters, I know how to help you." Thomas interrupts the rambling Caribbean.

 

"And you want to help? At what cost?"

 

"None, I just really want to sleep. You're not the only person that's been up all night." Thomas steps into the chaotic apartment. Alexander hands him the howling baby.

 

"Handle this then while I go take a shower." And with that, Alexander disappears to what Thomas assumes is the bathroom. Thomas begins to evaluate the challenge put in front of him.

 

“Hello Philip, I’m Thomas. I work with your dad, didya know that?” Thomas coos while grabbing a cold washrag and letting the small kid bite on it, ”There you go, now let me clean you up and get you in bed sweetheart.” 

 

While laying the now quiet, sleeping child into his crib as Alexander steps back into the room. When Thomas turns around to quietly announce his success, his words die in the back of his throat when he sees the state Alexander is in. There, standing not but four feet away from him, is a sopping wet Alexander, wearing a towel- only a towel.

 

“Umm, i ju-, I got Philip to sleep, so I’ll just go out. Umm, yeah.” Thomas stumbles as he hurries out of the room.  _ ‘What the fuck duck just happened back there.’  _ He thinks to himself as Alexander walks back into the room, clothed this time.

 

“Do you want to watch tv for a bit? I am kinda awake from the shower.” Alexander asks meekly.

 

“Yeah, sure. We don’t have work tomorrow. Do you still have to watch Philip tomorrow?” Thomas wonders as he plops down onto the couch.

 

“Naw, Eliza is coming around seven to pick him up. I hope to still be asleep though.” Alexander groans, clicking the latest episode of Grey’s Anatomy, “We can just watch this then go our separate ways for the night.”

 

“Can you even stay awake that long?” Thomas teases.

 

“Fight me bitch.” 

 

Before Thomas knows it Alexander is leaning on his shoulder, softly snoring. He grabs his phone to have future blackmail for the arguments they usually get into during the day. He pulls the fuzzy blanket off the smol bean to try and move him to his bed. 

 

“Ugghh, we gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages.” Alex mutters in his half asleep state.

 

Swallowing down a chuckle, Thomas sets him down on his bed and covers him up. On his way out the door, he hears an almost inaudible sound.

 

“Stay?”

 

_ ‘What do I have to lose?’  _ Thomas ponders, “Gimme a second Alexander.” He says as he toes off his shoes and socks. “Scoot over you bed hog.”

 

All he gets in response is an umph as Alex rolls over to one side of the bed, just to roll back and cuddle up against Thomas.  _ ‘Not weird at all Thomas, you’re just sharing a bed with your work enemy whom you are also falling in love with. This is totally platonic and is Alexander snoring to the tune of America the Beautiful? Screw being platonic-’ _ Thomas cuts off his mind from thinking as he begins to shut his eyes and drift into a deep sleep…

 

**SLAM!**

 

Thomas wakes up, dazed and confused. He takes a moment to understand his surroundings and remember the previous night of cuddling with-  _ ‘Oh shit’ _ Thomas thinks, as he glances over at the THANK GOD still sleeping 5 foot man. Thomas grabs all of his things (his phone, shoes, and hat) and heads to the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

 

_ Dear Alexander, _

_ Thank heavens you finally got some sleep! And FINALLY admitted your feelings to Thomas (I don’t have to listen to your rants about how perfect his hair or eyes are. Or your weird fantasies after cabinet meetings). IT HAS BEEN THREE YEARS!!!  Please do not call me to tell me details about your… night. Anyways, I picked Philip up at seven, like I said I would, so enjoy your day off!  _

_ Love you, _

_ Eliza (7:15 am) _

 

At this point and time, four thoughts are going through Thomas’ mind:

  1. Alexander is in love with me
  2. He thinks my hair and eyes are beautiful
  3. Eliza knows he likes me
  4. It’s been three years



 

“Holy shit.” Thomas whispers aloud as he drops the note back into the same spot and sits down at the barstools. His mind is moving so fast that he doesn’t even see Alexander come into the kitchen.

 

“Morning sunshine. Were you going to run off without saying goodbye?” Alexander sounds groggy from the fact he just woke up.

 

“Um, no I just wanted to head out and get some breakfast because I am starved.” Thomas talks as he eyes the door, wondering what kind of ninja move he'd have to pull in order to get out of the apartment.  


 

“I have pancake mix, I could use some help though.” Alexander reaches up to the cabinet above Thomas head. When he sets the box down onto the counter, his eyes lock with Thomas’, who is now board stiff.

 

“Let me move out of your way so you can-” Alexander’s words are silenced as Thomas’ lips meet his. It’s even better than anything Thomas could have imagined, but Alexander is too shocked to do anything. Thomas pulls away and sees Alex’s distressed face, and he bolts from the too small apartment back to the comfort of his room.

 

_ ‘You are so stupid, of course he wouldn’t love you. Of course it was a setup made to humiliate you. You’re just the fool in love with someone who will never love you back.’  _ Thomas’s mind is shouting, making the walk from his front door to his bedroom seem so much longer. When he gets to the safety of his comfy bed, he sees that it is only 7:30 in the morning. 

 

_ ‘Maybe if I try hard enough, I can just slip into oblivion and pretend this morning ever happened.’  _ But just as soon as he closes his eyes, he hears a pounding on his door. 

 

A pounding that lasts 20 minutes, even as Thomas ignores it. After another round of the beating,Thomas finally gets up to open his front door, already knowing who it will be.

 

“What in the ever loving fuck do you want know? You’ve already got what you wanted, so go and-” Thomas barks at Hamilton, but is cut off.

 

“Thomas shut up for a second-”

 

“No you shut up! Did you really get Eliza in on that? Did you tell her what to write to ruin me? Did you-” 

 

“Thomas! Just listen to me! It-”

 

“No, you listen up. I have been in love with you since the day we started working together. You were with Eliza, weren’t you? I knew I couldn’t be with you, so I worked everyday to make you hate me. And I thought it worked, but now I know it did-”

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Alexander is yelling at this point, most likely annoying the other tenants on the floor.

 

“Make me.” Thomas challenges.

 

Alex has to restrain himself from pouncing on Thomas right then and there. “Listen to me Thomas, Eliza and I had gotten divorced 6 months before you had got back from France. Philip was a drunk hookup last year, but we decided to raise him as normally as we could. And yes, I have been in love with you for three years. So can I please kiss you?”

 

Thomas is so flabbergasted by the shorter man’s confession that he barely says yes above a whisper, but Alexander hears it and pulls Thomas by the lapels of his robe to meet his lips in a desperate and passionate kiss. “I love you, Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Shut up already Thomas.” Alex demands, almost growls into his ear.

 

“Okay, okay.” Thomas pauses as he steps into his room.

 

Alex pulls off Thomas’ shirt and sucking on the delicate skin above his collarbone, “But don’t laugh at my body. I’m not Hercules like you,” 

 

Thomas bites back a laugh as he says, “Okay one, please don’t compare me to my twin brother’s husband. And two, you are absolutely amazing. I love every bit of you.”

 

Alexander looks like he is fighting back tears when he says, “Prove it to me.”

 

Thomas pulls the shirt off the man underneath him and says, “Of course darling.”

 

After their morning fuck session, Alex looks at Thomas from across the table, “I never asked you, would you like to be my, you know boyfriend?”

  
“Alexander, you are truly denser than a chocolate cake that my mom used to make me. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all (I'm from the south #dealwithit @benjamin) enjoyed this fic! I love the modern day jamilton au's. If you liked it and want a series maybe, comment and if you have any criticism for me, just type it on down. Give it kudos of you liked it and let me know if you have any requests for other oneshots or other shit. 
> 
> Come and yell with me into the void and have a great day!
> 
> -Rebecca Grace


End file.
